mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo
Character Name: Mewtwo Universe Name: '''Pokémon '''Race: '''Genetic Pokémon '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Occupation: '''Whatever it feels like '''Status In Regards To The Plot: '''Antagonist | Protagonist (antagonist during debut) '''Series Tier: '''High Tier | High Tier '''Powers and Abilities: '''Telepathy, Telekenesis, Teleportation, Flight, Levitation, Forcefields, Limited Temporal Manipualtion | Telepathy, Telekenesis, Flight, Levitation, Forcefields, Can give physical form to its psychic powers to make weapons '''Destructive Capability: '''City Level+ | Large Building Level+ '''Range: '''Several Kilometers | Several Meters '''Accuracy: '''High | High (was able to strike deoxys's core using a long range psychic attack while in the middle of hand to hand combat. It is also able to swipe pokéballs off of trainers' belts) '''Durability: '''City Level | Large Building Level+ '''Stamina: '''No limits have been shown | High (is able to fight against many enemies for long periods of time; recover helps a lot) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable | None Notable '''Speed: '''instant with teleport | instant with teleport '''Intelligence: '''Genius | Gifted '''Standard Equipment: None | Spoon (it can take other forms, but the only other one shown is a fork) Notable Techniques (Anime): '- Flight/Levitation:' Mewtwo can fly at high speeds and is capable of fighting while doing so. It can also levitate while fighting a battle that is otherwise taking place on the ground. Either way, Mewtwo is effectively immune from ground-based attacks like earthquake and fissure. '- Barrier:' Mewtwo can create a barrier made out of psychic energy around itself that protects it from everything from fire and thunderbolts to psychic attacks from Mew. This barrier is also capable of reflecting attacks back at the user as it was shown casually reflecting a hyper beam back at the Gyarados that shot it. The barrier can also be used for offense by ramming into the opponent. '- Teleportation:' Mewtwo is able to teleport several people and pokémon over long distances. It can also teleport extremely large objects and areas of land, such as New Island and Clarity Lake. '- Psychic:' Psychic can take on a wide range of effects in the anime. Mewtwo can use it to take over people's minds, physically control objects, and cause both physical and mental damage to its opponents. When Mewtwo's psychic attack clashed with Mew's, it was able to turn Ash into stone. Mewtwo has shown the capability to use psychic on things that are too far away for it to see; for example, it was able to activate the cloning lab while being on a different part of New Island, could teleport people while being far away, and could control a bus full of people while watching them on a television screen. '- Time Manipulation:' Using a combination of teleportation and psychic, Mewtwo has some limited time manipulation powers. It was able to teleport several people and their pokémon to the time and place right before they left for New Island. Afterwards, nobody had any memory of what had happened. For example, Officer Jenny didn't seem surprised to see Nurse Joy despite her having been missing for about a month in the original timeline, and Ash and his friends couldn't remember why they were at the ferry or how they got there suggesting that they couldn't remember receiving the battle invitation and traveling to there. '- Shadow Ball:' This is a powerful ghost type attack. Mewtwo forms an energy ball in its hands and launches it at its opponents. '- Disable:' Mewtwo can prevent other pokémon from using special attacks forcing them to only be able to fight hand to hand (or the pokémon equivalent). It was able to use this on about 50 pokémon at the same time while simultaneously fighting Mew. Notable Techniques (Manga): '- Flight/Levitation: '''Mewtwo can fly and levitate while fighting, effectively making it immune from ground-based attacks like earthquake and fissure. '- Barrier:' Mewtwo can create a force field around itself and others to protect from attacks while also being able to attack with it. '- Psywave:' Mewtwo generally uses psywave to create a large, psychic tornado that works as both an offense and defense. Mewtwo can control the size of this tornado and has been shown making it as big as a large building in order to clear away all of the Unown pokémon that were surrounding it. It is powerful enough to blow away people and pokémon, and if attacked, the tornado is capable of sending the attack right back at the user. '- Teleport:' During battle, Mewtwo was shown using this to quickly get behind its opponents to attack. '- Psychic:' Mewtwo can use this to control the movement of people and objects and to sense where things are. While it does not have any particularly notable feats with this technique, it may be reasonable to assume that it is comparable in power with it to Mew who was able to control a large airship to keep it from crash landing into buildings. - '''Confusion:' Mewtwo launches a beam of psychic energy at the opponent. Mewtwo can at least somewhat change the course of this attack after it has been launched. - Recover: Mewtwo can use this to restore its health and strength. This technique was used to heal two large holes in Mewtwo's chest and give it enough energy to continue fighting. 'Other: 'Respect thread Many people like to bring up Mewtwo's storm in debates, but it's not as all powerful as some people make it out to be. And if anyone wants to try to calculate their movement and reactions speeds, that'd be great. If not, I may or may not be able to do it eventually 'Battle History in the Arena: ' Anime | Adventures Category:Character Profile/Pokémon Category:Character Profile